Snow Storms Can Be Fun
by triple-rocks
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are trapped in a car during a snow storm. Rated R for sexual themes. OE


**Title**: Snow Storms Can Be Fun  
**Disclaimer**: As I'm sure you all know, I don't own Law and Order SVU. I have no rights to the show whatsoever. However, if they're offering, I'll take Elliot off their hands.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Rating**: R (For Sexual Themes)  
**Pairing**: Elliot/Olivia

**Snow Storms Can Be Fun**

Trapped in a car during a snow storm.

"I am so bored," Olivia sighed. "And so damn cold!"

She and Elliot had been stuck, literally, in their car for the past hour. They had been sitting in front of a suspects house when all of a sudden their car broke down. It was weird, concidering they were just sitting there until Elliot finally admitted that they had run out of gas. To make matters worse, when they had tried to get out of the car to walk to the gas station a few blocks away they realized that their car doors were frozen shut. It didn't matter how much you pushed on them, they wouldn't budge. Then, just to make the night even better when they'd called the captain for help he told them that due to the fresh falling snow storm that it might be a while before help arrived. It seemed that the snow was just falling too fast and the snow crew couldn't keep up.

"I have another blanket in the backseat Liv," Elliot said reach back for it. "You can wrap it around you too. It'll help."

"Thanks," she said taking it with numb fingers. "How are you not cold? All you have is a little flimsly blanket on over you."

"I guess I'm hot blooded," he said with a grin.

"I'm a little warmer, but I'm still board," she whined.

"Whining does not suit you," he said.

"Let's talk," she suggested.

"About?" he prompted.

"How are you?" she asked. "Really? Since Kathy left and everything? I mean we really don't get a chance to talk about it, but since we're stuck we might as well."

"I'm fine Olivia. It's been seven months since the divorce was final. I was a little hurt that she was having a relationship with another man while we were still together, but I got over it. In every aspect but one, our marriage was over a long time ago. We just hadn't made it official. Neither of us were happy, we could barely be in the same room without having an arguement. This is what's best, we were just going through the motions," he said.

"I'll have to admit that you have seemed a little less stressed out these past few months," she said.

"I'm happy for Kathy. She's with someone now that can take more time for her. She deserves to be happy and so do I. We just couldn't do that together," he explained.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy for you," she said.

The two of them sat in silence, watching the snow fall on their windshield. It was almost totally covered, just a small portion on the top was left bare. Olivia knew though, that if the storm kept up that it would be totally covered soon. She hoped that help would arrive sooner rather than later. With another sigh she began poking through the glove compartment and looked around the backseat.

"What are you doing?" Elliot questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You have nothing to do in your car," she said.

"I could think of something," he muttered.

"What?" she asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Nothing," he said.

"When we get out of here I'm going to put an emergency bag in here. It's going to have...well I don't know yet, but it will have something to do if this ever happens again," she said.

"I don't plan on it ever happening again," he smirked.

"Who knows Elliot, you might forget to fill up on gas again," she chuckled. When she'd first found out the reason that the car died, she had been pretty pissed, but now it seemed pretty funny.

"Stop laughing," he said, trying to surpress his own smile.

"You have to admit," she giggled. "It's a little funny. I mean first we run out of gas, then the doors are frozen shut and all of this in the middle of a great snow storm."  
  
"You're right," he said. They looked at each other before breaking out into peels of laughter.

By the time they had calmed down Olivia was out of breath. Elliot, thinking it would be funny reached over and began tickling her. She let out a squeal and squirmed around. When he finally relented, Olivia was sitting half on, half off his lap. When she attempted to move away Elliot stopped her with is hands.

"Elliot?" she questioned. The next thing she knew, his warm lips had decended upon hers. She let out a moan of pleasure and deepened the kiss. Without breaking contact she moved into a more comfortable position, half laying down in the front seat with Elliot on top of her.

Elliots hands began their search for bare skin, untucking her shirt. When his hands finally touched their destination she was surprised having thought they would be cold, but they were warm. She let out another moan as his hands made their way upwards to her breasts.

"God Elliot!" she breathed. Her hands began their own exploration, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his strong shoulders. When her hands came in contact with his bare chest he pushed his hips into her, allowing her to feel his arousal which only served to stimulate hers even more.

Elliot's lips moved down to her throat as he pushed her shirt up. He broke contact to pull her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra. Once he tossed them somewhere in the backseat his mouth gravitated to her breasts causing her to let out yet another moan of pleasure. While he continued to lavish her breasts with his mouth he began to work on unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Olivia's hands were not still either, she was working on his belt.

Within a few minutes they had worked each others pants off and quickly got rid of their underwear. Those too were tossed into the backseat. Elliot's hand began carressing her newly exposed skin but Olivia stopped him.

"Next time we can go slow El, but right now I want you," she whispered.

Upon hearing her words he gave her a slight nod and positioned himself over her. He looked into her eyes once more, just to make sure that this is what she wanted. She leaned up and kissed him, giving him all the assurance he needed.

An hour or so later the two of them were laying side by side underneath the pile of blankets. They traded slow and senuous kisses obviously forgetting where they were.

"Elliot? Olivia?" Fin's voice broke through their foggy minds.

"Shit," Olivia cursed loudly.

"Are we interupting something?" Munch's asked, his face appearing through the newly scraped window.

"Shut up," Elliot barked. "Give us a minute and then get us the hell out of here."

The two of them scrambled to find their clothing and put it on. Olivia couldn't find her panties and with a frustrated groan pulled her pants on without them. Once they were decent Elliot yelled out to Fin and Much and within ten minutes they had the doors open and grins on their faces.

"Let's just get out of here," Olivia sighed. It wasn't that she regretted what had happened, she just wish they hadn't been caught in that predicament.

"We'll come back for the car tomorrow," Elliot added.

During the ride back to the station Elliot and Olivia endured good natured ribbing from both Fin and Munch, but neither could keep from smiling each time they looked at each other. Once they arrived back at the headquarteres they went inside, checked in and headed back out to Olivia's car. Once they were inside, and the heat was turned up to full blast she turned to look at him, a little nervous. She knew that she had had feelings for Elliot for a while, long before he and Kathy divorced but she wasn't sure how he felt.

"Come home with me?" she asked quietly.

"There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be," he replied with a smile.

-Finished-


End file.
